


Tow

by Sketchy_Skittles



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Drowning, Fighting, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Self-Sacrifice, Suggested Major Character Death, Swearing, also if i should strengthen the warnings/ratings please let me know, if there was a hate-hate relationship type tag id use it here, im. not good with these things lol, its kinda wack but its fun so woot woot i guess, oh yeah also, technically, title is from Tow by The Devil Make Three, wrote this for a competition thing a while back and reworked it a bunch recently cause why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_Skittles/pseuds/Sketchy_Skittles
Summary: You didn't want to go down with regret, but did you really have a choice anymore?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tow

You closed your eyes, admitting to yourself the absolute utter nonsensicality of the idea. 

It was freezing, from the thick mud caking your skin to the rain pouring from the dark sky in buckets, and while you knew it wouldn’t matter in the long run anyway, you dreaded the possibility of emerging from all of this, cold and wet, only to get colder and wetter the moment you made your way for home. Not to mention the effect it would have on your clothing, freshly refurbished, yet already stained terribly, soon to be ruined completely by the harsh stones at the bottom of the river. 

It shouldn’t matter, really, but you still wish you’d had the foresight to wear clothes you didn’t actually like, just in case you failed.

Because that was the thing: it might not even _work_ . Because _maybe_ you could catch her, hold her at the bottom, maybe the cavern would remain empty just long enough for this all to work out as intended, but maybe somebody would wander in instead and stand between you, or pull the two of you from the river just quick enough for you to fail; maybe you wouldn’t be fast enough or strong enough, or that the plan would go accordingly and even still it would fail—you’d waste away underwater, hidden beneath the pressure of the rapid, and she would slink away with ease, free as she desired to do as she pleased. 

Maybe she would kill you before you ever hit the water, maybe you’d win without falling in at all— 

but presently she stood before you, clearly visible despite the heavy shadows as you opened your eyes. Her knees were bent, shoulders risen, a spring pushed to its limit, a cat watching its prey, twitching its tail, waiting for the moment to pounce. She was ranting again, gesturing in precise motions and wrinkling her nose in furious contempt. You had no idea what _exactly_ she was saying, the onslaught of ‘maybes’ and roaring water blocked most of it out, but judging from her past few speeches on betrayal and family and “righting” petty wrongs it didn’t take much to hazard a guess. What little you caught confirmed your suspicions, but you didn’t understand _why_ she was angry with you. You, in all the months she’d plagued your life, have hardly done or said anything against her. You’d been a dream, at least in your eyes! Yet the moment you’d disagreed, the _moment_ you stood by what was right, what _you_ wanted— 

It was stupid, in retrospect.

You should’ve known better.

You hadn’t done anything to her. 

You didn’t want this.

She’d stopped talking at some point and stared you down, waiting for something. You hadn’t been listening, but you wouldn’t have an answer either way. Instead, you kept your lips sealed shut and waited. 

Drip.

A droplet fell from the ceiling. 

Rain echoed off the roof, which would have been nice were it not for the situation.

She growled something much to low to hear and lunged.

Everything moved.

You didn't want to go down with regret, but did you really have a choice anymore?

  
  


  
  


Fuck it.

Tumbling back over the edge, you grabbed her leg in a vice grip as you collided with the river, allowing the current to pull the two of you down. Whatever plan she may have had vanished as she descended into the depths. 

The water was numbing as ice stinging bitterly against your skin, but you didn’t even try to swim towards the surface.

She, meanwhile, struggled and thrashed about, trying in vain to get free.

You held firm.

She howled obscenities at you, screeched horrid things, and dipped low enough to plead for you to release her.

You simply clasped tighter. 

She kicked you, bit you, clawed at you desperately, and the only reply she received was a resolute glare as the torrent carried you on.

You were very afraid as your back clashed against the bottom of the river, but you could not— _would_ not—fail.

The glow of her eyes and skin began to dim, yet she refused to give in. 

Neither did you.

An eternity passed before she finally slowed to a stop, fuzzy at the edges. 

Your mind filled with television static, complete with hissing pops and high white noise. A vignette claimed the edges of your vision, encroaching quicker by the second as water flooded your lungs.

You lost sight of her, but that was fine; you'd done enough.

**Author's Note:**

> mainly started reworking this to step away from a bfdi fic i was working on (Bubble's accent still vexes me), then i remembered i like it a bit lol. it was a ton of fun to write the first time and still was the second time around too.  
> please let me know if i should change the rating/warning! i'm not sure if it's at the point where i should put anything stronger on it.  
> comments would absolutely sweeten my cereal!  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
